


some of that strawberry

by pageleaf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Consentacles, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageleaf/pseuds/pageleaf
Summary: The two tentacles around his wrists tug them above his head, where one leaves, the other looping around both wrists easily, keeping Viktor thoroughly immobilized."Good?" Yuuri asks, raising his eyebrows."Very good," Viktor replies breathlessly. "Fucking—amazing."





	some of that strawberry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/gifts).



> welp. this happened.
> 
> title is from "a.d.i.d.a.s." by little mix!

"Ah, sorry, sorry—" Yuuri says, covering his face in embarrassment as his rightmost tentacle reaches in and strokes directly over Viktor's hole right as he's trying to get out of his pants, nearly making him trip and fall flat on his face.

Viktor laughs, giddy, as the tentacle curls apologetically around his now bare upper thigh. "Don't be sorry, I'm hardly complaining." He's not wearing underwear, which he thinks is a good thing, both because of the tentacles' impatience, and for how it makes Yuuri's eyes go dark when he sees.

The shyest of the four, leftmost, stretches out tentatively and brushes against Viktor's hip, the cut of his iliac crest. The skin is thin, sensitive, and Viktor shivers.

Yuuri tilts his head, contemplative. "Vitya," he says, "would you lie back on the bed?"

Viktor eyes the remaining two tentacles, the most possessive of the four. "Or," he says, "you could make me?"

"Oh," Yuuri says, eyes glinting. Viktor's too caught in them to look away, but he _feels_ the tentacles wrap once, twice around each of his wrists. "Would you like that?"

"Yes, please," Viktor breathes.

Yuuri smiles, and then _smirks_ , and the tentacles tense and pull him backward by the wrists until he overbalances and falls back onto the mattress. He lands on his back, grinning giddily up at Yuuri, who scoots forward to nudge between his legs.

The two tentacles around his wrists tug them above his head, where one leaves, the other looping around both wrists easily, keeping Viktor thoroughly immobilized.

"Good?" Yuuri asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Very good," Viktor replies breathlessly. "Fucking—amazing."

Yuuri grins back at him, some tension Viktor hadn't even realized was there falling from his shoulders. As if some catch has been released, the three free tentacles spring into action. The leftmost trails itself across his hip, then neatly bypasses his dick to curl back around his thigh; the rightmost reaches backward behind Yuuri for the bottle of lube; the center-left floats up and brushes over Viktor's hair, the side of his face, before tracing its tip over Viktor's lips.

Viktor opens his mouth obligingly, and then breathes out shakily when the tentacle pushes in. It's not Yuuri's thickest, but it's enough that Viktor feels the way his lips have to stretch around it. Like all the tentacles, it tastes slightly sweet, and gets sweeter once it's been in his mouth a few moments. Yuuri told him once that the lubricant his tentacles produce has slight aphrodisiac properties, like oysters or strawberries; Viktor had laughed and said _Unfair, Yuuri. As if you need the help._ When Viktor tastes it, he moans happily, sucking at Yuuri's tentacle as best he can.

"Ahhh," Yuuri gasps, twitching, and then bites his lip, his cheeks flushed. He looks beautiful, stunning like this, and Viktor tries his best to communicate this with his eyes and the upward arch of his body. Yuuri smiles slightly, so maybe it works—and then the leftmost tentacle strokes over Viktor's nipple, and Viktor cries out.

He doesn't have much time to get used to the sensation, because the rightmost is back, shiny with lube. It dives immediately between Viktor's legs, rubbing insistently at Viktor's entrance.

"Let me in, Vitya," Yuuri says, and Viktor spreads his legs eagerly. The tentacle penetrates him slightly, and Viktor chokes on his moan.

The tentacle in his mouth pulls out and Viktor whines, bereft.

Yuuri huffs. "I was worried you weren't breathing."

"Who needs _air_ ," Viktor says disgustedly, and Yuuri's resulting laugh is the sweetest melody. Viktor smiles at him fondly. "I'm fine, zolotse, please carry on."

The tentacle re-enters his mouth, and the one in his ass pushes a little further in, driving a sharp, wanting noise from Viktor's throat. The tentacle around his wrists pulls his wrists a little farther up, forcing Viktor's back into a slight arch and exposing him further.

"Wow," Yuuri breathes. "Sometimes I can't believe I get to have this."

_The feeling is mutual_ Viktor thinks, but all he can do is make a questioning noise.

Yuuri shakes his head. "It's just—I'm remembering everything I ever wanted as a teenager, and this is it. But I never thought..." He trails off, and Viktor nudges Yuuri's thigh with his foot, asking him wordlessly to continue. Yuuri stares at his hand, which is hovering over Viktor's thigh like after all this, he's still uncertain whether he's allowed to touch.

"I used to imagine doing this, pretty much every night, staring at the posters of you on my wall. I—wanted to know everything about you. I wanted to worship you and please you," he explains, haltingly, and Viktor is acutely aware of the thin, questing tentacle still tracing over his abs, his nipples, and the thicker one that slowly, carefully, is starting to fuck him. "And more," Yuuri continues. "I wanted to _own_ you." The tentacle around Viktor's wrists tightens, the one in his mouth getting sweeter with his words. "I was so ashamed of it, but—" He looks up at Viktor, eyes scanning his face hungrily, taking in what must be painfully obvious signs of Viktor's intense arousal. "But you like it, don't you?"

Viktor whimpers, trying to wrap one of his legs around Yuuri's hip and draw him closer.

Yuuri _tsk_ s and stills his thigh with one hand. "Please stay still," he says firmly. Viktor inhales sharply through his nose, then goes pliant. The rightmost tentacle fucks into him faster, changing angles so that it's hitting his prostate now on every thrust in. Viktor moans around the tentacle in his mouth, eyes fluttering closed, and Yuuri exhales like it's been punched out of him.

The tentacle removes itself so Viktor can speak, and he pants, "Yuuri, Yuuri, please—"

"I have so many things I want to try with you," Yuuri says absently.

"You can," Viktor begs, "you can do anything, I want it." His hips jerk forward ineffectually, trying to get some friction for his neglected dick.

Yuuri hums and takes pity on him, wrapping his hand around Viktor's dick and stroking him slowly. Viktor groans and tosses his head back, straining against the tentacle around his wrists.

He's going to come any moment; he hopes Yuuri doesn't want him to hold back, because there's no way he can in the face of this onslaught, with Yuuri all over him and around him. He's overstimulated and desperate for release, and when Yuuri bites his lip again, and hesitantly presses a second tentacle against Viktor's entrance—Viktor comes with a shout, his eyes squeezed shut.

Yuuri sighs happily, like he's just received a wonderful gift. He releases Viktor from his binds, tentacles petting him affectionately before withdrawing. The last to leave is the one that fucked him, the rightmost, which pulls out gently, making Viktor shiver.

"You?" Viktor asks muzzily, struggling to get the words out. He reaches greedily for Yuuri, wanting to make him feel as good as Viktor feels right now.

"I'm fine," Yuuri says, catching Viktor's hands in his own. "I'll take care of myself. This—this is what I wanted, more than anything."

He strokes his thumbs over Viktor's knuckles, tender, and Viktor shivers again for completely different reasons.

"Kiss?" he asks, and Yuuri obliges, leaning in and pressing his lips against Viktor's. His tentacles are all curled against his body contentedly, as still as Viktor's ever seen them, like they've finally been sated after a long time wanting. Viktor smiles against Yuuri's lips, feeling satisfied and pleasantly worn out and maybe, a little bit, greedy for more.

Maybe, he thinks, as he winds his arms around Yuuri's waist above the tentacles and pulls him closer—maybe in the morning, he'll ask Yuuri about the other things he's fantasized about doing. Viktor's got a taste for it now, and he doesn't think he's likely to forget about it any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact, this was inspired by my sister telling me that octopuses have different "personalities" for each of their tentacles, and my brain jumping immediately into consentacles. this is who i am, i guess
> 
> as always, find me and yell at me on tumblr as @pageleaf or twitter as @peakcaps :)


End file.
